Green River
by EternitysSlave
Summary: OC/Yaoi/Incest/Eiji is in love with his brother Tatsuo, but when Tatsuo was to accept/reject Eiji's love, they both get transported into the world of Inuyasha! Now Eiji's stuck with the Inuyasha band, trying to find Tatsuo, but does Tatsuo even love him?


**Disclaimer:** The show Inuyasha is not mine and I do not own its characters, story, or anything!

Ask yourself, have you ever seen one of these stories before?Well, I haven't so I decided to make one. I promise Inuyasha will be in the next chapter! (The reason this chap is so long is because I couldn't break it up any other way. Hope you like. :)

**Enhanced Summary:** Eiji is in love with his older brother Tatsuo. What happens when on the night Tatsuo was to accept/confess Eiji's love they both get transported into the world of Inuyasha? Now Eiji has to try to get along with the Inuyasha group while at the same time battle Naraku and find Tatsuo, but does he even want to be found? What will happen to Eiji and his forbidden love? Please read and find out!

**Rated for:**

Original character incest (Don't like, don't read!)

* * *

"Tatsuo's going to love these!" Eiji thought as he looked up into the sky, shielding his eyes from the blaring sun and holding the bag of strawberry cupcakes. The day was beautiful and it was only going to get better, he was sure of it! Sitting down on the ground in the shade, Eiji comfortably stretched out his legs (like always) and waited, but it seemed that 4:00 was taking even longer to come than usual.

It was his birthday and he would be 17 years old today. The butterflies in his stomach suddenly flew at super speed, producing such an uneasy jolt of excitement that Eiji had to fight for his insides to go back to normal. Look at him, getting all worked up! He was 17 and had to keep his composure today…for Tatsuo. Again there was a jolt, but this one was so big that Eiji knew he must be blushing. Hiding his face in his hands, he stood up, pretending that he was getting dizzy from the sun to fool the nosy passer-byers.

"What's wrong, Eiji? Are you alright?"

Eiji jumped at the familiar voice; it was Tatsuo, his 22 year old brother. Tatsuo's long black hair was pulled back into a messy but professional ponytail, and even though that, including his black work suit, made him look a little foreign to the sun, Eiji couldn't help picture him as he always did; a beautiful, kind, and gentle bird, ready to spread its wings and take flight across the sky. Tatsuo's golden, amber eyes stared gently into his eyes, into his very soul like they have done so many countless of times. Eiji could feel his face heat up and it wasn't because of the sun. He averted his eyes, but restrained from putting his hand over his face, feeling as if he didn't need to hide it in front of Tatsuo, not anymore. No, he wouldn't hold his self back any longer because he was finally 17 and Tatsuo promised…

"Um, I'm o.k. Why are you out so early? It's only 3:00."

Tatsuo smiled. "It's your birthday so I thought I'd come home early. Happy Birthday, Eiji!" The man gently patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Um, ya, thanks." Eiji looked away, a little overwhelmed from the attention, but feeling slightly disappointed. He wished Tatsuo would've lovingly hugged him or mentioned that he was 17 today or the promise,_ something_, but maybe that would come later when they were at home and away from society, when they truly were together in their own little world where they always are and always will be. Ever since their parents died when Eiji was 5, he and Tatsuo were always together; they had no one else and needed no one else. In the orphanage no one liked them; they had no friends and were considered creepy, weird loners who talked to no one but each other. Even the orphanage caretaker, Ms. Miyako didn't like them, comparing them to bratty and rude identical twins.

But none of that mattered to Eiji. It didn't matter that no one adopted them and they had to wait 8 years in the orphanage until Tatsuo was 18 and, after working hard for years, could finally afford an apartment for them. It didn't matter to him that all they ate at that time was fast food because Tatsuo was struggling to pay the bills. It didn't matter that the new house they just got a year ago is small and not exactly in the most pleasant part of town. None of it mattered because the whole time, through all of this, they had each other and that's all that really mattered.

And now Eiji was 17. It was finally going to happen.

"Alright, let's go home and celebrate!" Eiji smiled at Tatsuo, walking ahead of him toward home. "No," thought Eiji, "_He_ was home." He looked over his shoulder, stopping to let Tatsuo walk beside him. "We should hurry or the cupcakes might dry out."

"Cupcakes?" Tatsuo asked, blinking.

"Ya, they're strawberry." Eiji said smirking. He knew just how much Tatsuo loved strawberry cupcakes.

"Why did you get them?"

"What's wrong? They're for you."

"But it's your birthday."

Eiji smiled as he stared at his older brother who looked down at him, smiling back. This had to be it. He had found it; true happiness.

* * *

"You know, Eiji," began Tatsuo, munching on a strawberry cupcake and looking at his younger brother across the small, kitchen table, "I just got paid. I'm sorry we couldn't do it today but maybe you'd like to invite your friends to a belated-birthday party? We could have it at the skating rink, or go ice skating, or invite them to a movie?"

"No, I don't really have any friends," Eiji causally replied. Usually he'd answer any of Tatsuo's "friend" ideas with "they're busy" or "I don't have _many_ friends", not "I don't have _any_", but today was different. He was going to be honest today. Today he was going to show Tatsuo that he's really never had anyone but him…and that's all he ever wanted.

Tatsuo stopped eating his cup cake for a few seconds and stared at Eiji with those amazing, soul-seeing eyes of his.

"What?" asked Eiji, feeling his face heat up. Dammit! Why couldn't his body act more composed; more grown up? _This_ was probably why Tatsuo had told him to wait until he was 17 years old instead of maybe 15 or 16, and yet he _still_ couldn't prove to him that he was ready.

"It's nothing…" said Tatsuo in a soft, dream-like daze as if he was too busy thinking about something to reply normally. Then the man blinked, snapping his self together and looked across the room at the digital clock on the sink counter.

"It's almost 6:07," Tatsuo said, smoothly changing the subject. Eiji looked too. 6:07 was the exact time that he was born and every year they would blow out the candles on that exact time. Tatsuo disappeared from the kitchen for a few seconds and came back with a small cake box, placing it gently on the table. "Open it now so we'll have time to light the candles."

Eiji smiled before doing so and his smile turned into a grin on the brink of laughing when he saw the sword and karate men designs on the cake. The cake itself was only about a third of the box, only enough for three slices, but that didn't matter, none of it mattered…

Learning to fight with Tatsuo was his favorite thing to do in the world. They had started karate and kendo classes from a fortunate meeting they had had with a karate and kendo master, Master Ryuu, who had ventured to the orphanage in search of a pupil and successor in the art. He had decided to train both Eiji and Tatsuo since they were brothers, but 5 years later, when the brothers were deciding to leave the orphanage and make a life of their own, Master Ryuu had to choose one of them, only one. Of course his choice was Tatsuo who had surpassed even him in only a few years, the very opposite of his brother who was always trying his hardest to keep up with everyone else. Tatsuo declined. If he went and succeeded Master Ryuu without Eiji, Eiji would be forced back into the very orphanage he had worked to hard to get him out of.

Eiji had been so happy to hear his decision because it had strengthened their relationship. It was as if nothing could stop them from being together and it confirmed that Tatsuo felt this too. From then on, they practiced by themselves, Tatsuo would be the instructor and Eiji the student and soon, Eiji skills had improved greatly to a point that he too had exceeded their previous master, yet somehow Tatsuo was still much stronger.

He loved practicing with his brother. When they practiced it felt like their world was getting even smaller until all that Eiji knew existed was him and Tatsuo…but lately they haven't been practicing at all. Between Tatsuo's business job and college hours and Eiji's bakery job and high school, it was always hard to find time to begin with, but lately it's been even harder; for about 2 hours for a month each day Tatsuo has been going out on his own. It hadn't really bothered Eiji much when it first started because he felt that his brother had earned this time to his self, but now that he thought about it…

"Tatsuo," said Eiji, looking sheepishly down at the table because he felt like it wasn't really his business but he just had to know… Tatsuo stopped from setting up the candles on the cake and stared at his brother; he was always ready to listen. "What have you been doing now? You know, every day now?" It wasn't much to go off of but Tatsuo understood what he was talking about.

"I've just been hanging out with some friends, that's all," the man replied, continuing to place the candles on as if the conversation was settled.

A few weeks ago it would've been. A few weeks ago Eiji was sure that Tatsuo just saying that he was "hanging out with his friends" would've been enough, but, instead, he was 

overcome with a pang of sadness and jealousy. What did he mean _friends_? They didn't need anyone, they only needed each other! Eiji sighed at his foolishness and immaturity. It was o.k. if Tatsuo had friends; it wasn't his business. He had to stop being so selfish.

He sat up in his chair, brushed back the thread-like black bangs that were falling over his eyes and smiled, saying that he understood. Tatsuo smiled back and then looked at the clock.

"6:06; only a few seconds to go." He took out the lighter and quickly, but easily, lit the candles. Like many of his fighting moves, even these movements seemed amazingly well practiced. They both stared at the clock in anticipated silence.

"Alright, make a wish," came Tatsuo's voice. Eiji blinked, he could've sworn that the voice came a second before 6:07 and it didn't sound like Tatsuo's voice, a little darker maybe…but, then, when he faced the other side of the table, his brother was smiling warmly.

"I must be imagining things," thought Eiji and he blew out the candles, making the wish he had rehearsed for so long, "I wish that Tatsuo and I were lovers."

The chocolate cake was delicious as well as his favorite flavor, but he could barely finish his one slice because of the overwhelming anxious feeling in his stomach that couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, be controlled. He was officially 17; it was time and yet, Eiji had this sinking feeling as he looked across the table that maybe Tatsuo had forgotten. Their promise _was_ made nearly 5 years ago…right after Tatsuo's work…on a very nice, hot day.

**5 years before (Flash back)**

"Hello, Eiji," called Tatsuo from the orphanage bedroom door. He came in and flopped down on his bed, exhausted. "Sorry, I couldn't see you right after work today." He sighed and looked over at Eiji who had been waiting patiently on the edge of his own bed. Tatsuo always came back to the orphanage straight after work in order to be with Eiji because the boy would refuse to do anything without him. Even now, when Tatsuo had been gone for nearly 3 hours longer than usual, Eiji had stayed in this room the whole time, alone, waiting for him.

"We were overrun with consumers at the store, and my boss said that if I worked over time I'd get triple the amount I usually do," continued Tatsuo. He chuckled. "Now I can get you a cell phone like Tekeshi has, so you'll know when ever I'm coming back late."

Eiji just stared at him and then shook his head. "Did you know that Tekeshi has a boyfriend?"

Tatsuo sat up from his bed, looking a little surprised for a second. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" replied Eiji, excited at the continuation of the subject. "He told me all about it! He and Matatsu are boyfriends. He said that when you have a boyfriend that means you really love that person and they love you back. It's more than just friendship, it's actual love." Eiji suddenly stopped, his face growling red, and looked away. There was a long pause before he continued. "Well, then he kicked me out saying that he and Matatsu needed the room for a little bit…but…you know, Tatsuo, I think that's what I feel about you. That must be it…I've felt it for a while…" Another pause.

Tatsuo was quiet.

"Tatsuo, I love you and not just as a brother! I'm IN love with you! Will you be _my_ boyfriend?" Eiji made a strong and determined face saying that he wasn't going to back down, that he was sure of his self.

To his surprise, Tatsuo softly laughed. "I'll think about it. When you're 17, I'll make my decision, o.k.?"

**End of flash back**

"I'm full! I think it's time for presents now, don't you? Here you go!"

Eiji snapped back to reality as Tatsuo handed him 3, small presents. The first was a really nice shirt that he promised his self he would wear tomorrow. In the second he was 

surprised to find the CD that he had been wanting for a while and wondered how Tatsuo even knew he wanted it, and in the third looked like a very old, brown handle to a sword.

Eiji studied it, sure that that couldn't have been what it was because then it would have been useless.

"What's this?" he asked, holding the old thing up and slightly thinking that this was some weird joke.

On the other side of the table, Tatsuo was smiling calmly. "It's a secret. Just don't lose it, o.k.?"

Even before he said that, Eiji had already vowed to keep it with him forever.

Tatsuo yawned and stood up from the table. "I'm tired. Don't stay up to late, alright?"

Suddenly Eiji was struck with sorrow and anger. "He didn't remember, he didn't remember at all, did he, and now he was just going to leave as if what I said 5 years ago and what I still feel didn't even matter!" He knew that he shouldn't blame Tatsuo for forgetting, but…he wanted him to remember something so important. Tatsuo's always had this amazing memory, why should it falter now and why on _this_?

Tatsuo was almost through the kitchen doorway when Eiji yelled out, "Stop, wait, where are you going?"

Tatsuo stopped and turned, ignoring the question and waited, staring right into Eiji's soul and Eiji was sure he could feel his pain that was so strong it was filling the air around him.

"I'm 17 today, you know."

Tatsuo smiled. "I know, I understand." But Eiji wasn't sure he did. He waited for something, anything that could verify that his brother hadn't forgotten, hadn't forgotten that wonderful day, that wonderful promise.

It wasn't coming, was it?

Feeling brave, determined, and slightly upset, Eiji walked straight over to Tatsuo and forcibly kissed him, tongue and all. He didn't know how he got this strength, but he did know that if he didn't do something Tatsuo would walk out that door and away from him forever.

The man didn't return the kiss and when Eiji stopped he was looking into unfamiliar, empty, and cold eyes. Tatsuo just stared at him, his tall, elegant figure shadowing Eiji's, blocking the kitchen light.

Suddenly he smiled. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed, alright?"

And that was it. As if the kiss hadn't even happened, Tatsuo left through the kitchen door, leaving Eiji alone with only the last piece of cake for company.

* * *

"He hates me."

An hour after Tatsuo left, Eiji had decided to go to bed too. It was almost 10:00 and yet, he couldn't get to sleep. He turned for the 100th time into another sleeping position, feeling the same symptoms as anyone who has been rejected. Maybe Tatsuo _had_ remembered and that was his answer; he didn't want Eiji like that.

All kinds of things ran into Eiji's head until he couldn't help thinking that Tatsuo had someone else. For a month now he has been leaving to go out with his "friends", but maybe that's not all he was doing.

"I'm not going to give up," thought Eiji fiercely. "Even if he has someone else, I'm sure they're not married so I still have a chance. I have to show him just how much I…love him."

He went and opened his window to let in some fresh air and stopped mid-way. Was that Tatsuo outside? It was! It was definitely Tatsuo! Where was he going? He didn't see his friends today so maybe…Before he knew it, Eiji had already slipped on his clothes and shoes and was leaving his room before he doubled back to get the old sword handle.

It was cold outside despite the warm weather during the day. Eiji cursed his self for being nosy and immature. What was he doing out here, following Tatsuo? What kind of brother was he? Still, if this was where Tatsuo was always going, his heart edged him on overpowering all protests of the brain.

They were walking a long time now and occasionally Tatsuo would be blocked from view by crowds of people that Eiji had to work fast to get through. If he was thinking at all he would've realized that he had no idea how to get home and the only way to do so would be to confront Tatsuo and explain his stalking, but the heart was a strong organ, filtering all his ideas until one remained: "where was Tatsuo going?".

Finally, right when Eiji was starting to feel tired, the man turned down an old and abandoned street that seemed to just appear out of no where. Eiji followed and was surprised that the huge crowd he just passed hadn't even looked twice when he turned into it. There were big houses on both sides but they might as well have been ghost houses; there was no sound, anywhere. The wind wasn't even blowing!

"What's going on?" thought Eiji and then his thought vanished when Tatsuo approached a gigantic, old tree in an abandoned park. Without hesitation, the man placed his hand on the tree…and it started glowing.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew out from around it, making the swings of the playground squeak and rock. Eiji growled, shielding his face with his arm. Then his heart skipped a beat. Tatsuo was being sucked right into the tree!

"Tatsuo!" Eiji yelled out, trying his best to run towards him. His brother turned to stare at him, showing no emotion what-so-ever as his whole body vanished into the bark of the tree.

Eiji got there right before the giant oak's color stopped glowing, hoping to grab him and just missed when he too was sucked into the strange unknown.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chap will have Inuyasha!!


End file.
